scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!
Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases! is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. The second of the three segments was based on the original Batman and Scooby-Doo crossovers seen on The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise The gang teams up with Batman and Robin to stop The Joker and Penguin from finding Bulldog Benson's fortune. Synopsis When the Scooby Gang go to attend a concert by "Weird Al" Yankovic they get strange remarks from employees there. They learn from an usher that the theater is haunted by the Footlight Phantom. They unmask the phantom and discover it is the Joker in disguise. The Joker and his partner, the Penguin, place the gang in a diabolical deathtrap. Batman and Robin then arrive and rescue them. They explain the Joker and the Penguin are after the fortune of Bulldog Benson and they team up with the Scooby Gang to catch the Joker and the Penguin. Shaggy and Scooby pretends to be the Ghost of Bulldog Benson to stop them but his plan backfires. A struggle then begins, in which Bat-Mite intervenes by giving all the combatants enhanced fighting abilities. The Joker and the Penguin are knocked out and sent to prison. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * Batman * Robin Supporting characters: * Bat-Mite * Weird Al Yankovic Villains: * Footlight Phantom * Ghost of Bulldog Benson * Joker * Penguin Other characters: * Ticket window girl * Usher * Bulldog Benson * Sharks * Bruce Wayne * Dryad * Troll * Redbeard's Ghost * Ghost Clown * Black Knight *Ghost of Captain Cutler Locations * Gotham City ** The Music Hall Objects * "Weird Al" Yankovic's accordion * Penguin's umbrella * Scooby Snacks * Batarang * Joker's shovel * Batlines Vehicles * Batmobile Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * For this segment Frank Welker voices Batman, instead of Diedrich Bader. * The usher that warns them resembles Pietro, the villain from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode The Backstage Rage. * The Footlight Phantom costume is based on the one originally worn by Mrs. Baker in The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode, The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair. * The costumes the Joker and the Penguin wear to disguise themselves to hide from Batman, Robin, and the Scooby Gang are the same ones they wore in The New Scooby Doo Movies episode The Caped Crusader Caper. * When the Joker and the Penguin are hiding by the wall next to them are the costumes for Redbeard's Ghost, the Ghost Clown, The Black Knight, and the Ghost of Captain Cutler. * Mindy Cohn and Diedrich Bader are uncredited as the ticket girl and usher, respectively. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Most animation mistakes are done on purpose to poke fun at the actual ones done by animators of the original Scooby-Doo/Batman and Robin team-up episodes. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It's debatable whether this episode should be considered canonical. The gang is placed in a death-trap that hinges on Scooby eating a large quantity of Scooby Snacks. If he does, a scale will go up and on the other side the whole gang will be lowered into a shark tank to die. Scooby says that he can't help himself, and begins to eat while his friends plead for him to stop. That crosses a moral line the real Scooby would never cross. Bat-Mite is an extra-dimensional prankster. He may be presenting something he made up, or something from an alternate universe than the normal Scooby canon. Home media * Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Season Two, Part Two DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 12, 2012. * Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Complete Second Season Blu-ray Disc set released by Warner Archive Collection on September 9, 2014. * Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Complete Second Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 7, 2015. Quotes External links * Buy in HD from Amazon.com * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) }} Category:Crossover episodes